


New, New, New Doctor

by Chocolatequeen



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Not actually death, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatequeen/pseuds/Chocolatequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double-drabble looking at Ten’s regeneration into Eleven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New, New, New Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Twitter friend asking why Eleven is so awkward in human situations when both Nine and Ten were able to blend in easily. My off-the-cuff answer was, “Perils of regeneration, I suppose,” but then I started thinking about it--and here’s the result.
> 
> It's also the very first piece of DW fic I posted, ages ago.

She watched him stumble through her doors. He was… oh, what did he call it? Regenerating, that was the word. Time energy coursed through him, interacting with the time vortex at her heart, and she knew her thief was changing.

“I don’t want to go,” he almost sobbed.

Her thief was the true heart of the TARDIS, and he was broken. Sorrow had lined his face as one by one, those he loved were taken from him. He’d lost so much in this body, because he’d had more to lose than ever before, and she’d watched the weariness age him until every one of his 906 years showed in his eyes.

But with all of time at her heart, she knew how she would save him—was saving him—had saved him. She saw a new thief, gangly and awkward, exploring the galaxy with all the enthusiasm of a boy, and she smiled.

 _Make him young,_ she whispered through the time vortex, just as the golden energy shot out of his body in bright beams.

He faced her a moment later, a new, younger thief. He was ready for anything, and it was a good thing, because they were **crashing!**


End file.
